


untitled porn

by gasmsinc



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan promises Jonny a right winger over the summer, which is—yeah okay, <i>whatever</i>. Stan’s been promising him a permanent right wing for <i>years</i>, and maybe it’s not <i>entirely</i> Stan’s fault, but those promises always seem to fall through, so Jonny doesn’t pay much attention to the draft, and turns off his Team Stream. He misses the convention to have his wisdom teeth removed, so he’s a bit clueless when he arrives at training camp, and everyone is buzzing about some kid named Patrick Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled porn

**Author's Note:**

> just some untitled porn of captain jonny screwing rookie kaner

Stan promises Jonny a right winger over the summer, which is—yeah okay, _whatever_. Stan’s been promising him a permanent right wing for _years_ , and maybe it’s not _entirely_ Stan’s fault, but those promises always seem to fall through, so Jonny doesn’t pay much attention to the draft, and turns off his Team Stream. He misses the convention to have his wisdom teeth removed, so he’s a bit clueless when he arrives at training camp, and everyone is buzzing about some kid named Patrick Kane.

Kaner is—well, he’s _tiny_ is what he is. Not the normal tiny, but hockey tiny. Tinier than Jonny. His stats say he’s 5’11” and 177lb, but Jonny knows that that’s total bullshit. Kaner can’t be anywhere near 5’9”, and he can’t weigh more than 160. He’s tiny and flexible and wears this completely ugly and inappropriate under armor ensemble with _socks and sandals—_ honestly what the fuck—but he also bends over so perfectly in that goddamn ensemble, plump round ass framed perfectly in his too-tight leggings. He’s got a knack for chewing on his damn mouthguard--fuck, the little shit’s got a knack for chewing on _anything_ that gets close to his sweet, soft mouth.

Jonny watches him throughout training camp, right up against the glass during scrimmages with Duncs and Seabs and Hammer and even Stan. Kaner’s got good, soft hands. Knows how to read the ice and work the puck, score quick fast goals when it’s needed, falling easily into his linemates arms on and _off_ the ice, because Kaner’s a little flirt, batting his eyelashes at one boy on the ice and then crowding up against another off of it.

Stan’s found Jonny a slut, a little right wing _slut_ , who bats his eyelashes at Jonny the first time they’re on the ice together, chewing at his mouthguard and doing lazy circles around Jonny, like he’s sizing him up, and then having the audacity off the ice to flirt with Arty right there in front of Jonny, lifting his eyes from under his mop of blonde curls to look right at him, like he’s making sure that Jonny is watching. Kaner is a little slut who’s begging to be bent over and fucked just right, either by Jonny or by someone else, and well, Jonny’s not gonna have a slut on his team, fucking his way through the lines.

Kaner’s gagging for it so bad that it’s not hard to get him alone once he’s made it up pass training camp, right there on Jonny’s top line, because as flirtatious as Kaner is, he’s good on Jonny’s right wing, just like Stan thought he would be. Kaner knows how to find Jonny on the ice, knows how to wait for Jonny to open up space for him, knows where Jonny is going to be before Jonny even knows. They work well together, creating space, bitching at each other on the bench and the ice, but Jonny’s got a right wing and a good line for what seems like the first time in three seasons, and so he’s going to reward Kaner for his hard work with the good fucking that the boy’s been begging for ever since he walked through the doors of the UC.

Kaner’s an easy little slut, going home with Jonny after a good game in front of the home crowd, so hyped up from scoring his first ever NHL goal that he makes out with Jonny in Jonny’s car, easy and sweet, soft little mouth opening up for Jonny. He’s hard in his jeans by the time Jonny gets him inside his house, begging Jonny to fuck him, do anything to him right there in the middle of Jonny’s living room, but Jonny’s going to spread Kaner out on his bed, get him sobbing on his fingers before he slides his dick right in to the hilt, and fuck him until Kaner doesn’t know up from down, doesn’t think about getting dicked down by anyone _but_ Jonny.

Kaner gets naked right there in Jonny’s bedroom, hands and knees on the bed, pink little hole exposed for Jonny to see, and Jonny slides up right behind him, humps up against Kaner’s ass in nothing but his boxers until Kaner is whining, pretty little eyelashes covered in tiny tears of frustration.

“ _Jonny_ ,” he whines, pushing back against Jonny, reaching under himself to wrap a hand around his cock, but Jonny grabs his wrist, says, “no babe, not until you’re on my dick,” and listens to Kaner whimper.

Jonny flips Kaner onto his back and pushes Kaner’s legs up to his chest, Kaner bending easily. “Fucking slut,” says Jonny, fond. “You’ve been dying for someone to fuck that tight little hole, haven’t you?”

Kaner nods, easy. “Want your cock,” he says, nodding. “Jonny, c’mon.” He tries to look coy, tilt his head, blink at Jonny from under the sweep of his eyelashes, but Jonny’s had weeks to become immune to Kaner’s flirty ways.

“You want everyone’s cock,” says Jonny conversationally, as he reaches for the lube, coating his fingers. “A little slut like you probably fucked their way through rookie camp, didn’t you?”

Kaner nearly shouts when Jonny wraps a hand around his cock. He thrusts his dick into Jonny’s grip, moaning when Jonny flicks his tongue at the head. “No,” he gasps, chasing Jonny’s mouth. “I don’t want rookie dick.”

“Oh?” says Jonny, working his hand, reaching down with the other to push a dry thumb against Kaner’s hole. Kaner shivers, twisting. He breathes hard, says, “I like older men,” grinning.

“You’re disgusting,” says Jonny, drawing his hand away from Kaner’s dick despite Kaner’s whimper. He coats his fingers in more lube, circles one against Kaner’s rim and feels Kaner freeze up, chest going tight before he lets out a shaky breath, relaxing enough for Jonny to get his finger up to a knuckle, impossibly tight. Jonny takes a moment just to _think_ , because Kaner might act like a slut, but the kid’s a baby-faced teenager, barely legal, has spent his entire life so far consumed by hockey, wanting dick but not the dick of boys his age—

“You’re a virgin,” says Jonny, just as Kaner relaxes enough to let his finger slide all the way in. Kaner keens, the noise going straight to Jonny’s dick, hard and still trapped in his boxers. Kaner’s a virgin, a sweet little virgin who’s been gagging for a dick. Jonny twists his finger, feeling Kaner clench around him, dick aching at the thought that he’s going to be the first person to fuck Kaner open, will be the _only_ person to fuck his tight little hole, because Jonny’s not going to let Kaner sleep his way through his team, or the NHL.

Kaner pushes down on Jonny’s finger, mouth open wide, pink tongue sticking out to lick at his lips. Jonny works his finger in and out, leaning down to suck Kaner’s dick into his mouth as he slips another finger in, Kaner going tight, tight, tight until he relaxes, distracted by Jonny’s mouth on his dick. He moans, all sweet noises, precome leaking down the back of Jonny’s throat when Jonny twists his fingers and finds Kaner prostate.

Jonny pulls off, kisses at Kaner’s thigh before he works a third finger in, says, “sssh, relax for me, there you go,” working his fingers in and out, pouring more lube onto his fingers until Patrick is wet, lube dribbling down his ass and onto Jonny’s sheets, precome leaking all over his belly.

Jonny pulls his fingers out, shedding his boxers before he reaches for a condom, but Kaner makes a noise, kicking at Jonny’s thigh. “I’m a virgin, remember?”

“You’re dumbly trusting, you know that?” says Jonny, a spike of protectiveness seizing up on him. Jesus, Kaner is fucking dumb. “Can’t just let anyone fuck you raw, idiot.”

“You’re not just anyone,” says Kaner, looking at Jonny like Jonny’s hung the moon or some shit, and Jonny’s heart bursts, just a little.

“Fuck me,” he mutters, tugging at his dick to get it covered in lube before he guides his dick to Kaner’s rim. Kaner holds his legs up, hands on his heels as Jonny holds his thigh, pushing in slow and steady, Kaner’s rim going loose, opening for Jonny until Jonny’s to the hilt, mind going blank because Kaner is fucking _tight_ , until Kaner takes one shaky breath, biting at Jonny’s bottom lip. Jonny pulls out, slow, just the head of his dick in Kaner’s hole before he pushes back in, rocking slow until Kaner is moaning beneath him, hole loose for Jonny to use.

Jonny sits up, digging his thumbs into Kaner’s thighs as he looks down, watching his dick disappear in and out of Kaner, Kaner’s rim turning the sweetest shade of red as Jonny uses him, hole open and wide when Jonny pulls his dick out and fucks up against Kaner’s dick, Kaner whimpering, begging for Jonny to get back in him.

Jonny gives Kaner what he wants, fucking into his loose little hole, wrapping a hand around Patrick’s dick and tugging to the rhythm of his hips, just to feel Kaner clench down around him. “Fuck,” he grunts, leaning down to bite softly at Kaner’s cheek. Kaner keens, thrusting back against him, hand reaching down to knock Jonny’s hand away from his dick.

“Fuck, fuck,” Kaner says, tugging at his dick, riding Jonny’s cock, mouth open to make the sweetest noises, eyes rolling back when Jonny lifts him just right and hits his prostate dead on.

“ _Fuck_ ,” curses Kaner, clenching down. “Fuck, Jonny, _please_ ,” he begs, and Jonny bends him back in half, pumping his hips, balls tightening in the need to come, but he wants to feel Kaner come on his dick, so he puts the thought of his own orgasm to the side and concentrates on Kaner’s instead, digging his fingers into Kaner’s hair and pulling his head back, biting at Kaner’s throat.

Kaner whimpers, says, “Jonny, _Jonny_ , I’m coming,” and does just that, all over his fist and belly and Jonny’s stomach, clamping down on Jonny’s dick, so slick and tight that Jonny feels stuck, has to hold himself still until Kaner’s breath evens out, and then he starts up again, slamming his dick in and out, chasing the pained little whimpers Kaner makes until he can’t take it anymore, slamming in and staying there, letting Kaner’s body milk him dry before he collapses on the rookie.

Kaner clenches pathetically around him, trying to keep Jonny in him when Jonny pulls out, whimpering. Jonny huffs a breath, kissing the corner of Kaner’s mouth before he leaves him on the bed to grab a washcloth. When he returns, Kaner is already making himself comfortable, throwing Jonny’s decorative bed pillows on the floor and tugging at the tucked in sheet to crawl under the covers.

“Come here,” says Jonny, grabbing him before he can get come all over the sheets. Kaner lets Jonny wipe him down before he pulls Jonny in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Jonny’s shoulders and dragging him down into the sheets.

“Let me nap, and then we can go for round two,” he says, wrapping himself around Jonny like an octopus, which honestly, what the fuck, if Jonny had known—

Kaner tilts his head at Jonny, blinking, all coy grin and soft mouth. “Or, maybe Arty would be up for a good fuck.”

Jonny feels a wave of possessiveness, sharp and angry. He’s not going to have Kaner fucking his way through the team, like a fucking _slut_. He wraps an arm tight around Kaner’s waist, and ignores the soft laugh Patrick makes into his collarbone.


End file.
